1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in and/or relating to free standing wall structures, acoustic walls incorporating such structure and methods and means applicable thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the coming of the freeway or motorway age, noise has been a constant problem insofar as inhabitants of nearby dwellings and buildings are concerned. It is known that sound can be reflected or absorbed and appropriate wall structures for this purpose have on occasions been erected alongside a freeway or motorway. Such structures however tend to be prohibitively expensive and accordingly are seldom used for that very reason.
It has recently been found that various timber types can be used in association with the ground or earth fill provided the timer has been appropriately treated. This raises therefore the prospect of providing an acoustic or other free standing wall structure using timber.